Does Magic Mix With Madness?
by chickenwinglegolas
Summary: When Harry, Ron, Hermione, & Ginny take a trip to a Caribbean from years past, they meet a stranded Jack Sparrow, who is fascinated by magic. But Lucius and Draco followed them, and when Draco takes a liking to the group, Lucius isn't pleased.... Post AWE
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really short chapter, I know! It seriously didn't look so short before....**

The sun beat down on the long, lean man lying on the shore of a small island. He was sprawled out in the sand, soaking wet, with his eyes closed and a tri-cornered hat held firmly against his chest. For a long time, the man did not stir. The sun was already high in the sky when he finally opened his eyes.

The man squinted up at the clouds for a long moment. His fingers dug into the sand around him. Still looking at the sky, he held some sand up and watched it escape through his fingers.

Without warning, he quickly sat up- and groaned. He felt his head gingerly, grimaced, and muttered something incomprehensible. Sighing, he stared glumly out at the sea.

Suddenly, he started, and began to fish around inside his coat. He pulled something out and unrolled it across his knees. It was some sort of round map. It was rather wet, but otherwise unharmed. The man rotated parts of it experimentally, and, satisfied, placed it back in his coat.

He scanned the beach, frowning, until his eyes fell upon the wrecked shape of a dinghy. He pushed himself to his feet and staggered over to it.

The man sank to his knees and began to shift the wreck as though searching for something. He suddenly sucked in his breath sharply and drew his hand out of the wreck to find his pointer finger dripping with warm, red blood. He examined it for a moment with an expression of mild interest, and then turned back to the dinghy, sucking his finger.

Proceeding with more caution now, the man shifted aside a large piece of wood to reveal what had cut him- a pile of broken glass. He carefully picked up the largest piece- the neck of a bottle- and looked at it ruefully before tossing it back onto the wreckage of the dinghy. He stared out at the sea again, his expression bleak, and mumbled, "_Why_ is the rum always gone?"

**I am seriously hoping that it's OBVIOUS who the man is! :) ... It may have been short, but hey, I have more coming- and it's quality, not quantity, right?**

**Even though I'm not sure about the quality- so you tell me! Review, please (if, of course, I am lucky enough to have people read this... ^_^)! **

** ~chickenwinglegolas**


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't a much longer chapter, but I'm still just trying to get this started!**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat around the Burrow's table in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Hermione sighed, pushed her chair back from the table, and stood up. When the other three turned to look at her she said firmly, "We need a vacation."

Ron, and Ginny nodded, and Harry said, "Tell me about it, I could use an escape from everyone asking me about how I defeated Voldemort…."

Hermione nodded and said, "I thought so. I was thinking about… the beach. You know, somewhere like the Caribbean."

Ginny and Harry murmured in agreement, but Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Do you really think that will help though? I mean, it might be a _bit _better… but if someone wants to see us, it wouldn't take much effort to Apparate there, would it?"

Hermione bit her lip, thinking. Suddenly, her face lit up. "I've got it," she breathed. "We'll go back in time! No one will know us!"

Harry and Ron looked startled, but Ginny nodded. "I think that it's a brilliant idea, Hermione," she said eagerly. Her smile slipped a bit, and she added doubtfully, "The only problem is that we don't have a Time-Turner…."

Hermione shook her head. "Actually, I _do_ have one," she said, a little guiltily.

The other three stared at her, and she reddened. Harry opened his mouth to question her, but Ron thumped him on the back and said, "Harry, do you want to go or not?"

Harry closed his mouth. He looked doubtful, but didn't say anything.

Looking relieved at having escaped questioning, Hermione said briskly, "Alright, let's get ready to leave, then."

"Now?" asked Ginny incredulously. "Just like that?" Hermione nodded.

"I already suggested it to Mrs. Weasley," she said happily. "She thought that it was a brilliant idea, too!"

"Alright then," said Ron, stretching. "The sooner we get out of here, the better, I suppose."

They trooped off upstairs, gathered their things (in a surprisingly short time), and Hermione magicked the trunks to the Caribbean. As one, the foursome turned on their heels and Disapparated to follow their things.

* * *

Lucius and Draco Malfoy lay in the sand on the beach, watching a small group of people from the corner of their eyes. The four people had a golden chain encircling all of their necks. One busy-haired girl held a small hourglass that was hanging on the chain and was flipping it over and over- and, without warning, they were gone.

Lucius turned his head towards Draco and asked, "Did you see how many times she turned it?"

When Draco nodded, the shadow of a smile crossed Lucius' pale face, and he said, "Let's go, then…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A little dull maybe, but they just left for the Caribbean, so let's give it a chance!**

**~chickenwinglegolas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha! This one was a tad longer! :) Not a lot, but every little bit counts, right?**

As the man sat on the beach, grimly contemplating a fate without rum, a loud voice sounded from behind him. "Just how long ago is this, Hermione? There's _nobody_ here!"

"I…I might have overdone it," said a girl's voice nervously. "There has to be _somebody_ here, though…."

Another female voice piped up. "Look," it said excitedly, "Hermione's right! There's a man sitting over there by the water!"

The man heard the muffled thuds of feet hurrying across the san, and he braced himself, wrapping his fingers around his pistol. The footsteps halted behind him, and he turned his head to face four teenagers.

* * *

The man turned around to face them, his expression guarded. His oh-so-dark brown eyes played over them, searching for signs of hostility. He had his hand on his pistol, and he looked at them warily.

After a moment of tense silence, Hermione cleared her throat and said in a rather high-pitched voice, "Erm… hello. My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley." She gestured towards each of them as she said their name.

The man got to his feet and regarded them for a moment before saying, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow… and may I ask how you lot ended up on this fine island? I thought it was deserted."

The group exchanged nervous looks. How were they supposed to explain how four teenagers had suddenly appeared on what had previously been a deserted island?

Ron said quickly, "We were shipwrecked on the other side of the island, and we came over here looking for… for…." He trailed off as Jack turned towards him with his eyebrows raised.

"Shipwrecked, were you?" the pirate said, not bothering to hide his skepticism. What happened to your crew? You can't honestly tell me that just four kiddies like you all survived. And why, may I ask, do you look so tidy and well-fed?"

The four teenagers said nothing, but Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all turned to glare at Ron. He shrugged uncomfortably and muttered, "It was worth a try, right?"

Amused, Jack said, "Uh huh… well, I won't ask anymore questions right now then, hm? That is, if you all have a way to get off this bloody island."

* * *

Lucius and Draco Malfoy watched this interaction with interest from the edge of the trees. Draco turned to hiss father and said, "Father, what do you think they're going to do about that man?"

Lucius shrugged indifferently, "Why should I care? He's just a Muggle," he sad flatly. Draco frowned slightly, but did nothing more.

* * *

Hermione said helplessly, "Do you mind giving us a moment, Jack? We need to discuss something quickly."

Jack shrugged and said, "Makes no difference to me, luv. 'S not like I have anything better to be doing than waiting for you all." He sat back down in the sand and watched the four young people huddle together. They whispered fervently, shooting the occasional glance at him. They were certainly strange. They were wearing robes, for one thing; also, Jack could come up with no sensible way for them to have come to the island.

Finally, they came back towards him and Hermione said wearily, "Okay, Jack, we're going to help you off this island. It's going to be strange for you, but just stick through it, all right? We'll explain everything to you later, and we couldn't come up with anything better. Where is it that you want to go from this island?"

Jack answered without thinking. "Tortuga," he said firmly. A ship could come later; right now he needed rum.

Hermione nodded. "Okay," she said. "Here- hold on tight to my arm."

Jack to her forearm gently. He noticed Ron fidgeting and allowed himself to grin mischievously. He saw Ron scowl, but then Hermione turned- and everything went black.

**Finally, the HP characters have met Jack... well, not finally... it only took me two short chapters, but I feel like being dramatic. ^_^**

**~chickenwingleegolas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheers! Here's to hoping that you like this chapter! *clinks bottle of rum***

Jack gasped and rubbed his eyes. He had just experienced one of the most uncomfortable feelings he had ever felt (second to dying, naturally), and he had no idea why.

He looked around to see the familiar rowdy scenery of Tortuga around him. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all staring at him as he frowned and looked around in amazement and confusion.

After the initial shock subsided, Jack noticed that he was still holding on tightly to Hermione's arm. He let go of it slowly as Ron narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Jack swallowed. He struggled for words for a moment, gestured around at the town, and then gushed, "What did you do? No, wait… I'm hallucinating. I must have been conked harder than I realized…."

Hermione sighed and said quietly, "No, Jack. This is real. We're in Tortuga." Ignoring her friends as they frantically shook their hands and waved their hands, she plowed on. "We're magic, Jack," she said bluntly. "We have wands, we make potions, we ride brooms… and… and I suppose that you won't believe us unless we show you," she finished.

"Hermione," Harry began anxiously, but Hermione waved her hand at him impatiently.

"It'll be fine," she whispered, and then beckoned Jack and the others down a narrow alley that was deserted but for one man who was so drunk that it didn't matter what he saw.

Jack followed a little hesitantly. He still looked rather frazzled. When Hermione pulled a thin stick of wood out of her robes, however, his dazedness cleared at once and an unreadable emotion stole into his eyes.

Hermione saw his look, and, mistaking it for confusion, explained, "This is my wand, Jack. I can do a lot with it. For instance-" She broke off as red sparks shot from the end of her wand. Jack didn't flinch, but the expression in his eyes intensified.

"I can do this, too," continued Hermione. She flicked her wand and the drunkard's hat began to float off his head. Startled, he clutched it back to his head and glared suspiciously at a nearby stray cat.

Hermione turned back towards Jack. He gestured wordlessly at the wand a few times. When Hermione showed no signs of comprehension, he blurted out, "Where can I get one of them?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously and glanced at the others for help. They said nothing, but Ron gave her a you-asked-for-it look. Hermione sighed and turned back to Jack, frowning slightly. "You can't have one," she said. Seeing a stubborn look cross Jack's face, she added softly, "Unless…."

"Unless? Unless what?" said Jack, quickly pouncing on this sliver of hope. Hermione shot him an almost resentful look and turned to whisper something to Harry. He shook his head forcefully, but when Hermione continued to whisper fervently to him, he finally nodded in reluctant agreement.

Hermione faced Jack. "You can't do magic unless you're a wizard," she said matter-of-factly. Jack shrugged.

"I can just learn to be a _wizard_, then," he said indifferently. Hermione looked pained.

"No, you can't," she explained quietly. "You have to be born with magical power. You might be a Muggle, which is a person with no magical power at all."

Jack didn't seem disheartened. He just took it in his stride and plowed on. "How do I find out if I'm magic or not?" he asked.

Hermione opened her mouth, but no answer came out. She closed it slowly, looking thoughtful. "We'll have to ask someone," she admitted, "and I think I know who…."

* * *

Lucius turned to Draco, his face livid. "We can't let them go showing this Jack Sparrow any more of our secrets," he hissed. "He's a filthy Muggle!"

Draco frowned slightly at his angry father. "He might be a wizard, though," he pointed out mildly. Lucius gaped at him for a moment, surprised at this protest, and then shook his head firmly.

"If that man's a Muggle, then I'm a…a…." He struggled with the words 'a monkey's uncle' for a moment, but he couldn't quite say it, so he spat ,"There's just no way that that man's magical, so we can't have that foolish Mudblood and her friends showing him any more of our world. We'll lay an ambush for them so that they can't get to where they're going."

Draco's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He didn't argue any further, but his expression showed that he wasn't satisfied with what his father had said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thanks for reading, all! I'll try to update soon- and remember to review! Join the review revolution! ^_^**

**~chickenwinglegolas**


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter! FINALLY! It took me a while, but I got it up here! Life's been busy, so it took me FOREVER to type it... but oh well.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own POTC or HP... *sigh*....**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked as quickly as possible through Diagon Alley. They were trying to look as normal as they cold with an awestruck pirate trailing behind them.

As Jack stopped to stare incredulously into yet another shop's window, Hermione moaned and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Jack!" she hissed, pulling him onwards as yet another group of shoppers stopped in their tracks to gawk at Jack.

Unfortunately, the captain seemed to be blissfully unaware of how he stood out like a peacock in a flock of sparrows. Everyone else was dressed in fairly subdued-looking robes, possibly with a wizard's hat, and so Jack attracted a lot of attention with his swashbuckling attire, his wild hair, and his dark face. However, whenever someone stopped to stare at him, it was as if he couldn't see them.

One time, however, a little boy actually approached the pirate. Jack didn't notice him until the boy jabbed him sharply in the ribs. As Jack yelped in shock and instinctively reached for his sword, the boy scampered away, yelling, "Oi! Mum, he _is_ real! I told you so!" Looking scandalized, the boy's mother hushed him and they hurried away. Jack stared after them, his lips drawn back slightly and his jaw slack, as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all roared with laughter.

Still chortling, they turned to move on, but found their path blocked by none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco, looking very nervous, shrank back a little bit from under their icy glares, but he cleared his throat and said, "I've come to help you."

Before he could go any further, Ron interrupted. "Why would you want to help _us_? I mean, we've never been the best of chums, if you catch my drift," he said rudely. "Besides, why would we need any help in the first place?"

Draco gave Ron a withering look and said coldly, "If you remember, you lot saved my life." Seeing a smug look cross Ron's face, Draco hurried on, saying, "I don't like owing anybody something, so I decided to help you, because if I don't, you won't be going much farther with _him_." Here he gestured at Jack, who had been watching the scene silently, looking rather bemused and puzzled.

When no one protested, Draco continued. "My father and I saw you use that Time-Turner, so we followe3d you… it was my father's idea," he added hurriedly before anyone could say anything. "We saw you showing… Jack… magic and heard where you were planning to take him, so now my father plans to ambush all of you when you go around the next corner. I wanted to tell you so that you could go the long way around... and I wanted to tell you that I want to come with you." They stared at him in utter shock, and he reddened and shuffled his feet.

After a moment, Ron opened his mouth, but Harry beat him to it. "Of course you can come with us, Draco, and we _will_ go the long way around." His friends stared at him in shock, and Harry said quietly, "I think that we should give him a chance. If it turns out that it's a trap, we'll… well, let's cross that bridge when we come to it." Ron looked doubtful, and Ginny was nodding a little reluctantly, but Hermione was beaming.

"That was really nice of you, Harry," she whispered happily. Harry shrugged, embarrassed.

"Let's get moving," he said quickly. "If we're going the long way around, I want to pick up the pace. Right now, I don't think that Jack should be in Diagon Alley any more than he needs to."

They set off at a brisk walk. As they hurried down the narrow streets, Harry slowed down a bit to talk to Draco, who was walking uneasily at the back of the group. "How's your mum doing?" Harry asked, for he had felt a certain fondness towards Narcissa Malfoy ever since she had helped him by not giving him away during the battle at Hogwarts.

Draco shrugged uncomfortably. "She's fine, I guess," he muttered. "She's been a little funny ever since the battle, though." Harry frowned in sympathy, and they walked on in silence.

Finally Hermione halted in front of a narrow shop that had Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. in golden letters above the door.

Hermione opened the door and a bell rang. The group stood awkwardly in the shop until a soft voice said, "Good afternoon." Jack spun around to see an elderly man standing behind them. He had wide, silvery eyes that seemed to glow in the dusky shop. Jack's lips drew back and curled involuntarily.

"And who might you be?" asked the old man, presumably Mr. Ollivander. Jack glanced expectantly at Hermione, but she seemed frozen staring at Mr. Ollivander as though she had seen a ghost. Confused, Jack turned around to look at the rest of his companions, but they were all wearing the same stricken expression as Hermione. A little alarmed now, Jack turned back to Mr. Ollivander.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said rather warily. Mr. Ollivander frowned.

"Captain? But… pardon me, but wouldn't that mean that you are a Muggle sailor?"

Jack's lips curled backwards again. This could be tricky. Before he could say anything, however, Hermione spoke up in the same high-pitched voice that she had when the teenagers had first greeted Jack. She said, "He might be a Muggle, Mr. Ollivander. But… he might not. There's a possibility that he's magical, so we were wondering whether he is or not."

Mr. Ollivander stared at her for a long moment with his unblinking eyes. At last, he said, "You brought a sailor- a pirate, by the looks of him- through our world to ask me this? What if he's a Muggle?"

Hermione paled, but didn't falter as she said persistently, "We'd cross that bridge if we came to it. For now, though, will you help us? Please?"

Mr. Ollivander closed his eyes and nodded slowly. As his visitors smiled in relief, he added, "He will need to come to the back of the shop with me." The grins slid off of everyone's faces as they contemplated the thought of a trap. Jack, however, didn't seem bothered by the fact that Ollivander might betray them. He walked forward, and, when Hermione tried to hold him back, whispered, "I'll be fine, luv. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, remember?" Hermione looked doubtful, but Jack winked at her and tugged his arm free. He followed Ollivander towards the rear of the shop and disappeared into the gloom, leaving five worried-looking teenagers behind him

**You know, I think that this is my longest chapter yet! WOW! ^_^ Review... if I was lucky enough for you to READ it, of course! XD**

**~chickenwinglegolas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, it's another short one, but be easy on me- it's just an in-between stage in of thing going on here- I'm sure that the next one will be longer!**

**So, here goes....**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco waited nervously in the front of the shop. Hermione looked miserable. "I'm sure that it's a trick," she whispered. She sighed. "I wasn't thinking. I forgot that we don't know this Ollivander. He's related to the one on our time, and he looks just like him, but I don't think that he thinks quite the same," she finished sadly. The others didn't bother to reply, but nodded glumly.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded from deeper in the shop. They al looked up to see Jack swaggering proudly towards them. "I'm a wizard!" he declared, his dark eyes glinting with manic excitement. The little group stared at him, dumbfounded, until Ollivander steeped out of the shadows, the shadow of a rare smile playing across his lips.

"It's true," he said. "Captain Sparrow here is a wizard, and I have already given him his very own wand." Jack pulled a thin box out of his coat as Ollivander continued, saying, "Twelve inches, ebony, phoenix feather. Rather springy."

Jack replaced the wand carefully back in his coat as the five teenagers agreed on how much each would pay for his wand. After graciously thanking Mr. Ollivander, they exited the shop and sauntered off down the alley, chattering about their good luck and how strange it was to meet another Mr. Ollivander.

Suddenly, Harry and Draco, who had been in the lead, stopped abruptly and the others collided with their backs. Ahead of them, Lucius Malfoy was blocking their path, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"So," he hissed Harry, "You duped my son into helping you steal a wand for that Muggle man." Spittle was flying from his lips, and he looked quite deranged.

Draco shook his head and said, "No, Father, I helped them of my own accord. We went to Ollivander's and found out that Jack's not a Muggle." Lucius waved his hand dismissively at his son.

"I can see that you've done a very good job on Draco," he said softly. "I can't imagine what you did to Ollivander… but enough. Hand me the wand that you've stolen and let me modify that Muggle's memory, and I'll let you all go safely." He held his hand out/

Ginny stepped forward and spat at Lucius' feet. "Never," she said furiously (as loudly as possible, to cover the noises of her friends planning), "Jack's just as magical as you or me." With that, the group turned- Jack holding on to Hermione's arm again- and they Disapparated, leaving Lucius Malfoy howling with rage behind them.

**Told you that it was short... :) Hope it was OK, though.... ^_^**

**Cheers!**

**~chickenwinglegolas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah! It's been too long! :D Here's the next chappie- I know it's short, but the next one is nearly finished too!**

Jack stumbled as he sucked in his breath. The group had appeared in Tortuga again by an unspoken decision. They all stood still for a moment, breathing heavily. The Harry said, "We need to get out of here. Lucius is bound to come here soon- he knows that this is one of the first places we would think to come to."

Hermione nodded, but then frowned and asked, "Where should we go, though?"

Before anyone could suggest anything, Jack said, "The Pearl." Everyone stared at him quizzically, and so he explained himself, telling how Hector Barbossa had 'stolen' _his _ship.

"I could just pop over there, vanish old Hector in a puff of smoke, and it'd all be right again," he concluded, smiling sincerely.

The other five exchanged looks that were a curious mixture of amusement and dismay. Catching this, Jack narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked his head questioningly.

"Jack… there's more to magic than just waving your wand and saying a few funny words," explained Hermione in a halting voice. "It's really very complex. We all went to a Wizarding school where we were taught- or, in most cases, _supposed_ to be taught- for seven years…." She trailed off, uncertain.

Ginny cleared her throat. "If we brought Jack through Diagon Alley to Ollivander's and we didn't get blasted, then why can't we just bring him to Hogwarts?" she asked quietly, her eyes searching.

Ron whipped his head around to stare at her. "You're not serious, are you, Ginny?" he snickered. When she made no reply, his eyes widened and he said, "Ginny, you have to get a letter, remember? When you're _eleven_?"

An angry flush began to creep across Ginny's face, but before she could reply, Harry cut in, saying slowly, "You know… we could always just send a letter to the headmaster. My aunt Petunia did that when she was jealous of my mother for getting in… it's worth a try, isn't it?"

Ron stared at him incredulously as Ginny flashed him a triumphant look. Hermione nodded and said, "Great idea, Harry. None of us have an owl, so we might as well head to Hogsmeade for the post office, hm?"

The rest nodded (all except for Jack, who had never heard of Hogsmeade, or, by the look of his face, a post office), and they turned on the spot, Jack now instinctively reaching for Hermione's hand.

Moments later, they appeared in the bustling streets of Hogsmeade. As the scene unfolded before them, the five teenagers relaxed visibly, their tense muscles easing out and their mouths curving upwards. This was their home turf.

Jack, on the other hand, was attracting any stares again, and this time he noticed them. He recoiled from the people as they walked by him. His lips were drawn back and up over his teeth, and his eyes were wide and wild. Hermione stepped up to walk next to him. As they walked along, she began to talk cheerfully to him about what it was like to be a pirate, for she was afraid that he would run someone through with his sword if he weren't distracted.

Before long, they reached the Hogsmeade post office. Hermione began to walk towards the owls, but halted when Draco suddenly burst into laughter and shook his head. She looked at him questioningly, and he smiled. "What's the point of using an owl when the castle's _so close_? We can just walk up there and meet the headmaster in person! We're more likely to impress him that way, anyways," he explained.

Hermione flushed when she realized how thick that made her sound. In truth, she had thought of that option, but she had wanted to avoid contact with any more past people. Jack was difficult enough. Still, the others were nodding in agreement, and so Hermione had to accept it. She frowned, and Ron patted her on the back as they hurried out of the post office and began their walk up to the castle.

**Hope you enjoyed! I know it was a bit of a filler, and the next one might be too... but after that, it'll really pick up! Promise! :D**

**~chickenwinglegolas**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two chapters in one day!** **After months of nothing, _that's_ a personal success, let me tell you. I know, this one is extremely short. But hey- I've already written the next one (I write them, then type them- it helps them flow for me, but it also then takes a lot longer for them to get here), and I lovelovelove it. I hope you will too. But I still have to type it. In the meantime, read this one! We'll get there!**

**Oh, first- I got a review a while back asking if Legolas was a spice. NO. For all of you poor souls that have not read the Lord of the Rings or seen the movies, Legolas is an elf, and I love him. See, my friend got a bunch of reviews from someone called chickenwingjasperishot. So, when I made my account, I became chickenwinglegolas as a joke for my friend. I get a fair amount of comments on it... but Legolas as a spice was my favorite. XD**

**Anyways! Onwards!**

Harry stared at the doors of Hogwarts castle. "Here goes," he said doubtfully. He knocked his fist against the heavy door and stepped back. After a few moments of silence, Harry began to feel rather stupid. No one had heard him, of course.

Just as he was about to turn and ask, "Now what?" the doors began to ease open. Soon, the group was craning their necks to get a look at the familiar entrance hall. However, a gruff-looking man blocked their view. He was tall and thin, with soft grey hair and fluffy eyebrows of the same color that overshadowed his bright blue eyes.

The man said bluntly, "Who're you?"

Ginny stepped forward and said boldly, "I'm Ginny Weasley. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and my brother Ron." She pointed to each of them in turn, and then hesitated. "Where's Jack?" she asked in confusion.

The others looked around anxiously. Where had the pirate slipped off to?

After a moment, the tall man in the doorway pointed off to his left. Is that him there?" he rumbled.

Five heads turned, and five pairs of lungs huffed out sighs. Jack was hiding behind a tree that was slightly too small to effectively cover him. Hermione edged towards him and peered cautiously around the tree. The captain's head was tilted back against the tree, his eyes were closed, and he was mumbling something under his breath that sounded like 'Please' over and over again.

Hermione bit her lip, then drew her hand back and slapped Jack across the face. His black eyes flew open, and his brows drew together. He stared down at Hermione, looking as though he wanted to send her to the nuthouse. "What was that for?" he asked in a loud whisper.

Hermione glared at him. "We came here for _you_," she said hotly. "If you don't want to learn how to use your magic, then fine. We'll leave you here. Good luck getting your Pearl back then."

The corner of Jack's mouth twitched. He looked like he was going to smile, but then he swallowed it and said, "Fine. I'll go into… the witch-lair."

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's a castle," she hissed through gritted teeth. "And _don't_ go calling it a witch-lair once we're inside. Please. You'll get blasted to cinders. Now come_ on_!"

She grabbed Jack's arm and yanked. He stumbled after her, muttering, "Bloody witches."

**I can't wait for the next chapter... I love the headmaster. I had fun creating him, so I hope you'll like him. He's quite a character. :D**

**~chickenwinglegolas**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right!!! Another chappie.... I liked writing this one. I introduce the headmaster.... I had fun creating him. :D**

**Enjoy.**

Hermione tugged Jack over to the big man waiting for them. "This, sir," she explained, panting slightly, " This is Captain Jack Sparrow. He thought he was a Muggle, so he just sailed around as a pirate- until we found him and set him straight. Jack's actually a wizard. He wants to learn how to use his powers, so we brought him here to talk to the headmaster." She braced herself for an onslaught of doubt and suspicion.

However, the stranger just nodded and stood aside, saying "I'll take you up to Professor Taybur's office right away. He shouldn't be busy around now."

They set off across the stone hall and up the marble staircase. From there they set off along a path that had Jack completely boggled. The others, however, seemed right at home, and walked as though they were itching to race ahead of Bean, as they learned the man's name was.

Finally, they rounded a corner and halted in front of an unpleasant-looking stone gargoyle. Bean cleared his throat noisily and said, "Tickle me pink." The group of former Hogwarts students behind him raised their eyebrows. They had thought that Dumbledore, the former headmaster from their time, had had odd passwords. Jack, of course, was drawing his lips back again.

As the gargoyle came to life, however, and jumped aside to reveal a moving spiral staircase, the pirate's expression slid of his face and his eyes dulled. "Ah," he said limply.

Ignoring the shell-shocked captain, the procession hurried up the steps. Jack stumbled after them numbly, not wanting to be left behind with the gargoyle.

After a few dizzying moments, the staircase deposited them in front of an oaken door with a large brass knocker in the shape of a griffon. Bean tapped the door, and it immediately swung smoothly open to reveal a tall young man who was standing right on the threshold. Jack and his young companions jumped and edged backwards subconsciously; was _this_ Professor Taybur, headmaster of Hogwarts?

The headmaster that Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco had known had been very old when they met him, and so they had just assumed that this man would be along the same lines. However, the person standing before them was youthful and handsome, maybe in his early twenties, with sandy hair, wide, expressive grey eyes, and a strong, lean build.

Bean murmured, "Guests for you, sir," and hurried away, leaving the visitors with the headmaster. Professor Taybur smiled at them, his white teeth flashing in his tan face. "Come in, come in," he said jovially, not the least bit fazed by the odd assortment of absolute strangers standing on his doorstep.

They shuffled inside, and the door clicked shut behind them. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Draco were looking around eagerly, having rarely (if at all, in some cases) been in this office. Harry, of course, looked right at home, having come to this room on many occasions in his time. Jack, on the other hand, was concentrating on making himself appear as small as possible.

As they examined the office, the group was uncomfortably aware that Professor Taybur was peering closely at them.

He murmured, "Hm… hm… you all _are_ time-travelers…."

They stared at him. It hadn't been a question.

Taybur continued to gaze at them through narrowed eyes. His fingers drummed out a curious little beat on his leg while he hummed thoughtfully. Finally, he said, "Let's see… you lot wouldn't happen to be from Albus Dumbledore's time, would you?"

The teenagers gaped at him. "How did you know?" asked Ginny slowly, while her companions looked on, flabbergasted.

Taybur smiled benignly. "I'm a bit of a time-traveler myself, y'see," he explained. "I've gotten very good at recognizing when people come from."

He hummed for a moment more, and then suddenly clapped his hands together with a force that caused everyone else in the room to jump. Jack, who had had his back turned to Taybur, hastily slipped his hand into his pocket, and commenced to looking innocent.

"Formalities, everyone!" sang the professor cheerily. "I, as you know, am Professor Matthias Taybur, but I'd like you to call me Mattes. Now, if you please, what shall I call you all?"

Harry quickly introduced them all, and Mattes nodded. "Excellent!" he chirped. He skipped over to his desk, threw himself into his chair, and propped his feet up on the desk. "Now, may I inquire as to _why_ my office is filled with six utter strangers? One of whom, by the looks of him, is a Muggle pirate, and the rest of whom are form the future? Hm?"

**I hope you liked Mattes. He's a fun character. **

**If you liked it (or if you didn't, really), let's review! I've had some favorites, but reviews are greatly appreciated. I like to know _why_ you like it. Or why you don't! :D I have 15 reviews, 5 favorites, and 10 alerts. **

**And no, I promise that that's a coincidence that it adds up. XD**

**~chickenwinglegolas**


End file.
